Thorin and his lover part 2: Desolation of Smaug
by Blackveilbrides4ever
Summary: The ongoing saga of Thorin and Settarah's love story, this time with a little bit of NCIS thrown in for taste and some Elven family arguments.
1. Chapter 1

**Settarah**

"Give her 2 more ccs of Saline and tell the blood bank we'll need 3 pints of A-B negative." Said some voice I didn't recognize. I woke up in a strange bed, with strange people in the room. Then some idiot decided to shine a light in my eyes. I squinted and tried to get away from the light. "Hello, my name is Dr. Meyers, and I will be your doctor today. Can you tell me your name and how old you are?" Said the Doctor as she put away the light. "My name is Settarah Greenleaf, and I am 18 years old." I say as I feel tears on my cheeks as I remember what happened to Thorin. "I know it hurts, but it won't hurt much once the surgery is done." "Surgery? Is it that serious?" I said as I tried to get up. I almost succeeded, but the nurses forced me back down. Then the doctor gave me something to drink, and I drank it. A few minutes later, everything went black.

 **Thorin**

I woke up near the brink of death, and I saw Gandalf kneeling down to Settarah, shaking his head. "Such a long life ahead." He said shaking. I got up, and felt her pulse. There was nothing there. The rest of the company shook their heads, but I felt mixed emotions. I felt sadness and anger, and misery and betrayal. "Come on, we need to move." I said as I made for the way down. "Thorin, look." Said Balin with tears in his voice. "The lonely Mountain." I breathed. The rest of the company looked in wonder and awe, including Gandalf, so I kissed Settarah one last time. I will remember that kiss. I hoped that she would wake up, but she didn't. As soon as we got down from the carrock, the earth started crying. Lightly, but heavy enough that I could cry unnoticed. Then, Gandalf made us run from who-knows-what. Then I saw it. The king of all bears. The company was being idiots, so I unlatched the door and we ran inside. The bear tried to get in, but we latched the door from the inside. "What was that thing?" I asked as I sat down. "That," said Gandalf, "Is the owner of this very house we are seeking refuge in."

 **Settarah**

"I wonder when she's going to wake up, Tony." Said a female voice. "The doctor said in a few hours, Kate. So just relax, and go to the beach. I hear there's a nude beach a few miles away, so you can get rid of the tan lines." Said the male voice. "You've been there, haven't you Tony?" Said the female voice. "Only on vacation, and that time it was on accident." Said The male voice. "Sure,Tony. _An accident_." Said the female voice. I guess they saw me move, so they came in and introduced themselves. "I'm Kate, and this is Tony. We're from NCIS, and you've been placed under protective custody under us." Said Kate as she elbowed Tony. They reminded me of Thorin and me in Rivendell, so I kind-of giggled. They both looked at me, and I stopped. "Where am I, Kate?" I said as I looked at needles in my arms with suspicion. "You're in Bethesda, in Washington D.C." Said an unfamiliar voice. "My name is Leroy, but you can call me Gibbs." He shook my hand, and sat down. "What's your name. If you don't remember it, that's okay." Said Gibbs as he looked at my ears. "My name is Settarah Greenleaf, and I'm 18 years old." I said with a thickness in my voice. "Run that through the database Kate and see if you get any hits. Tony, sort through evidence with Abby." Said Gibbs as he grabbed an inkpad and some paper. "What's that?" I said with suspicion. "Relax, it's just a fingerprint kit. We need your prints in order to filter out yours, and find out how tried to murder you." Said Gibbs as he took my fingers one at a time and took my prints. Then the doctor came in, and he discharged me. Three hours later, I was walking and eating what they call egg drop soup. It was very good, and when we were done, Tony came and picked us up from where they call Central Park. After about 20 minutes, we came to a giant building that touched the sky. "This is NCIS headquarters, where you will be staying until we arrest the person that tried to kill you." Said Tony as he helped me out of the car.


	2. of skin changers and evidence

Of skin changers and evidence

 **Thorin**

A few hours after we took shelter in the bear's house, Bilbo asked Gandalf if the bear-man was a Furrier. "Bilbo Baggins, if you want to live, don't mention that to Beorn. He is a Skin-changer, under no enchantment but his own." Said Gandalf as he pulled out his pipe-weed and his pipe. I got up and filled my pipe and sat by Gandalf. "You are grieving her death, aren't you Thorin?" Said Gandalf as soon as the company went and found a place to sleep. "Her death, Thorin, wasn't an accident. She planned it. Even in Rivendell, she said her last goodbyes. She was ordered to bring your head to Azog or hers. She chose suicide, instead of both. She somehow knew that I was going to get the eagles, and therefore made the greatest sacrifice anybody can make. She sacrificed her life to save yours, Thorin." Said Gandalf as he scraped out the old weed and filled his pipe. "But this isn't why you're grieving her, is it? You somehow blame yourself for her suicide. Like I said, Thorin. She chose this. She could never live with herself if she lived. She would have to live with that blemish, and many others, on her reputation. It is better that she is dead, for her safety." Said Gandalf as he lit his pipe and mine. "You loved her, didn't you?" Said Gandalf. I got up and left, before I lost my temper. I went in some uninhabited corner, and silent tears ran down my cheeks. And for the first time, I was contemplating killing myself. Then I remembered the notes that she wrote.

 **Settarah**

"Hi, I'm Abby!" Said the one who looked like my sister, except without the makeup. "Hi Abby, I'm Settarah." I said as I touched a vial of blood. "Whose is this?" I asked as I picked up the vial. "Yours, actually." Said Abby as she took it from my hands and put it in a machine. Then she got up and put on a radio. There was a lot of screaming, and I liked it." Abby, turn that off. You've got work to do." Said Gibbs as he walked in. Then I noticed the painting on her wall. "Is this self-inflicted?" I ask as she turns the music off. "Yes it is. How can you tell?" Asked Abby "Because it's slanted. If it was inflicted by someone else, it would be a straight cut." I said, remembering the many nights in the woodland realm I spent with a knife and healing cream so my father didn't find out. "Sounds like Abby has a new friend." Said Tony as he gave me some pills the doctor wanted me to take. I swallowed them, and then Abby noticed my ears." Nice ears, where did you get them surgically altered?" Asked Abby. "I didn't have them surgically altered. I was born with them. I actually like them." I said with a smile. Then I heard a beep, and everyone was around the computer. "It looks like we found a relative with her last name." Said Gibbs. 'Abby, call Tony and have him find out more about this person." Said Gibbs as he took me to his desk. Before I left, I saw the person on the screen. "Mother?" I said with confusion. Before I could get a good look at the woman on the screen, Gibbs took me to Tony. "Boss, our mystery woman's name is…" Said Tony as he was cut off by Gibbs. "Guilietta Greenleaf, Settarah's mother. She lives in Virginia, on a naval base." Said Gibbs as he grabbed the car keys and his gun. "Well, are you coming or not?" Gibbs asked Kate and Tony.

 **Thorin**

I woke up early at first light, and read one of her letters in the sack that she dropped in the Shire. I hadn't read one in a while, so I decided to read her letters one by one each morning on the adventure.

 _Dear Thorin,_

 _I miss you. My Aunt said that love is eternal, but I don't believe her. If love is eternal, then why are you dead? I remember the first time that we kissed. We were young, and in love. The sun kissed the moon that day, and the_ _Valar looked on. Even though you are dead, I still have memories that I will cherish forever and never forget. Those memories I go over when I am missing you, and then I smile. I know even though you are gone, you are still alive through my memory. I will never forget your smile, the smile after we kissed for the first time. The smile that makes me laugh and cry at the same time, because you are gone._

 _Settarah_

Gandalf woke up as I put away the letter, and he invited me to smoke with him. We filled our pipes, and sat blowing smoke rings for a few minutes, and then I asked "Why are we doing this? Why are we reclaiming the mountain now?" I asked as I watched him blow a smoke ring. "That, I cannot say. You must find that out for yourself, Thorin." Said Gandalf as he looked around. "You are mad with grief and in pain over her death, aren't you?" Said Gandalf after a few minutes of silence. "I am thinking of what happened to my boss when we were exiled. He cursed at his son, telling him he wasn't good enough, and then the next day, the son was dead. The father's last words to his son were "You aren't worthy enough to be called my son. You are a coward!" I said. "I think the situation is identical to this one. My last words to her were you traitor." I said with tears in my voice. "I understand, Thorin. I once had a daughter, but she died on the battlefields of angnmar. She died defending her king, I am told. But my last words to her were "You are too young for battle, and a woman at that! They will never accept you." Said Gandalf as one tear cleared a path across his face. "They brought her body to me for proper burial, and I will never forget her face. She was crying, and when I was prepping her body for burial, I saw one little piece of parchment with three words. "I'm sorry daddy." Those three words are enough to make a battle hardened warrior cry. After the funeral, I found her journal in her room. I read one page every day. The last entry was ripped in half, and I looked and looked for that one little piece of parchment that would make me whole again. As it turns out, she ripped the other half of her paper out to write me a note. I didn't find it until many years later. I'm not going to say what the letter was about, because I am interested in the notes that Settarah left you." Said Gandalf. "How do you know about those?" I asked in surprise because I had hidden them well to make sure that Kili and Fili didn't get them. "I saw you reading one a few weeks ago. I didn't, however, read it. I understand your reason, Thorin. But I think it best that we move through the Elven lands as quick as possible, because news will have spread to Thranduil that his daughter is dead. Who knows what he will do to you when he finds out that you and your company were the cause of her death." Said Gandalf as he put out his pipe as Fili woke up. Then I heard Beorn open and shut the door. "Friends of Settarah?" Asked Beorn. "Yes,Beorn. We are friends of Settarah. "Seeing that you all are awake, why don't we have some breakfast?" Said Beorn as he led us into the dining room.


	3. of mothers and forests

Of mothers and forests

 **Settarah**

I felt nervous on the way to go see my mother because, well, I hadn't seen her in 196 years. I wondered what she would say. " _Should I tell her I'm her daughter? No, that'll probably startle her. What should I say? Should I introduce myself?"_ I thought as we drove to the naval base in Virginia. "Kate, can I stay in the car?" I said as I looked around. "No,you're coming in." Said Kate as she looked surprised. "Settarah, when's the last time you say your mom?" Said Gibbs. "I haven't seen her since I was three. She died in battle, or so I'm told. My dad was abusive. She probably faked her own death and was going to come back for me and my siblings." I said as casually as I could. "How many siblings do you have?" asked Tony as he tried to swat away a bee. "I have two, Tony. Legolas and Serenai. Legolas is the oldest, and I am the youngest." I said as I caught the bee with my fingers. I whispered to the bee,"Keep watching over Durin's sons." Before I let it out of the window, Gibbs asked, "Settarah, how well do you do pushups?" Said Gibbs as he saluted a group of Marines. My eyes caught a group of marines doing an obstacle course."Can I do that, Gibbs? I need to finish my training if I'm to go to my dad's house." I asked as I looked at the marines who were sweating. We got out of the car, and Gibbs talked to the Commander, and the commander consented. "Okay, Kiddo. Do you want timed, or not timed?" Hollered the commander. "Time me." I said as I prepared myself. "Like the marines?" Hollered the commander. "Even faster." I said as I prepared myself. "Ready, go!" Hollered the commander. I sprinted off, stepping in the tires, climbed on the monkey bars, and finally, climbing the ten-foot rope and ringing the bell. "What's my time?" I asked as I caught my breath. "59.99 seconds." Said the commander in awe. " I beat my time." I said as I caught my breath. They made me pee in a cup later in search of stuff called steroids and drugs. They said the test came out clean, and the marines saluted me. I saluted back, and then Tony asked "Do you know where General Greenleaf's house is? Because her daughter is here to see her." Said Tony as he swatted a bee again. "That's General Greenleaf's daughter? I should've known." Said the commander with a chuckle. "General's house Is 3 miles away, on rose 's the red house with the white shutters." Said the commander. He saluted me one last time, and I saluted him.

 **Thorin**

We ate a good breakfast, and then Bilbo had to ask a out Beorn hates Dwarves(Saw that one coming), But he hated orcs more and was willing to help us get to Erebor. We travelled to the edge of Mirkwood with Beorn's ponies, and then Gandalf tells us to send back the ponies. The company grumbled, but I let mine go. When Gandalf touches the statue,I see Settarah, with three others. She looked like she was having a good time, but I knew better. She was hurting on the inside. She and I looked at each other, and then she started crying. " _Glew noc tucan,Thorin"_ She said with tears running down her cheeks. Then we drifted apart, and she touched my hand. I saw nothing more. I was thinking of where she was, and then Gandalf said, "She's in the world of men, Thorin. She is in good hands. They will not harm her." Said Gandalf as he mounted his pony. "Do not stray from the path." Said Gandalf as he trotted, and then Galloped. "Well, I guess we had better start into the forest." I said as I looked for the path. They followed, and then things happened.

 **Settarah**

"Thorin" I whispered. How did he get through the veil? I wondered. Then it hit me. Thorin might've committed suicide, like Aunt Galadriel had warned me about. "Are we there yet?" I asked anxiously enough to turn heads. "Actually, we are." Said Gibbs as he pulled in. He knocked on the door and said, "Hello General, I'm special agent Gibbs from NCIS, and this is Dinnozo and Todd. May we come in?" Asked Gibbs. "Of course, come in. Do you want some coffee, agent Gibbs?" Said my mother. "yes, please and thank you." Said Gibbs. A few minutes later, she came out with four cups of what appeared to be coffee. I thanked her, and then I took a sip. "Where do you get your wine?" I asked with confusion. But, I accidently said this in Sindarin. "This is kill-devil, Your father's wine." Said my mother in Quenya. "Mother?" I asked in English. "Settarah, come give your old mother a hug." She said with tears. "Mother, how can I get back home? He might commit suicide because of me." I said as I started to cry. "I'll help you. Do you have magic?" Asked my mother. "Yes I do." I said. "Good. Now try to relax, think of who you miss, and then you will be by him or her." Said my mother. I did as she said, and then I wound up in Mirkwood by accident. My father, the king, found me in the throne room with blood running down my temple. Of course, that's what he told me. I don't remember anything about the throne room incident.


	4. old wounds that reopened

Old wounds that reopened

 **Thorin**

In the forest, I saw Settarah everywhere. Literally everywhere. I saw her with a knife in the shire, I saw her running away, I saw her dancing, and then I saw her commit suicide. I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She slit her own throat, and died minutes later. I tried to commit suicide by stabbing myself, but she took away the knife, and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes, and then she faded into the mist. "Settarah!" I hollered. That's when Bilbo decided to get a better look. As soon as he climbed up a tree, the spiders attacked. We killed ten, but there were at least 50 more. I was spun like a bug and stuck onto a branch. I prayed to Mahal for death, but Bilbo came and saved us. Then Elves came. They killed the spiders, and one female elf saved Kili. "Search them, and then bring them to the Commander for evaluation." Said the female one. "That's all of them." Said Fili as he gave his best innocent look. The female one laughed and then pulled a knife out of his hood. "To think I would've trusted you, had you not been a dwarf. " _Presta, Tauriel?"_ Said a voice that belonged to a traitor. _"_ _No, Settarah. Fael a Loxe of Naugrim han are trasta."_ Said the one called Tauriel as she looked Fili for weapons, obviously not trusting him. I chuckled, knowing that Tauriel was like me. She would never take Fili for his word on if he did get rid of his weapons. " _Mana be Gairuid, Dornhabar?"_ Said Settarah as she held a knife to my neck. "Nothing." I muttered. "Tauriel, take them all but one to the prison. Save the leader for questioning." Said an elf who I assumed was Legolas because Settarah and him look a lot alike.

 **Settarah**

As soon as I got better, I had a mission from my father: Trail a suspicious group of dwarves in Mirkwood, and then lead them to the woodland realm. Legolas gave me his coat, and said," May light find you and Mithril bind you." As he hugged me. I was dropped off a few miles inside the forest, a little bit ahead of the group. I knew that the forest caused powerful mirages and stuff like that, so I took the herbs that Legolas gave me out of my bag and ate them. I saw Thorin, holding a knife up to his chest out of the corner of my eye. "No!" I screamed as I jumped from the tree and grabbed the knife from him. I threw it on the ground and kissed him like I meant it. It was hot and passionate, I could tell he missed me, and I missed him. I held him as I kissed him for a few minutes, then left. Thorin hollered my name, and I wanted to scream to him that I was alive and well, and that I loved him. Bilbo went up into a tree to get a better look around, and then the enchantment of the forest fell off. Of course I didn't know it at the time, so I was in broad daylight. Then I heard them. The spiders Radagast had told Gandalf about came out of nowhere, and one of them nearly killed Thorin, who was trying to bind Kili because one of the spiders bit him, and half of his arm was covered by the spider bite. I stepped in and killed the Bastard, and then I see everyone is wound up like bugs in a spider's cocoon. I cut one of the dwarves down and I turned around and I saw Bilbo with his sword in my face. "Listen, I don't know what game you're playing at Settarah, but we nearly lost Thorin because of you. Without him we would be screwed and dead. Thorin was right. You are a traitor, and you never side with anyone on anything. So why don't you crawl back to your cowardly hole, while I do all of the work here, because ever since you left, I've become Thorin's right-hand man." Said Bilbo, his sword coming ever closer to my face. "Bilbo, I actually died,okay? I NEVER wanted to leave the company, let alone kill Thorin. My magic always screws things up, okay?" I said as I lower Bilbo's sword. Then I hear a war bugle, and I tell Bilbo to hide. He puts on a ring of power( I have one of those at my room in the Woodland realm) and vanishes. Then, the spiders are killed, and the rest of the company cut down and taken prisoner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Settarah**

While we were on our way to the Woodland realm, a pack of orcs popped up out of nowhere and attacked us. There were too many of them, and we were overpowered. They drove through Milday, my best friend since childhood, in the stomach. I used my magic and made the orcs catch on fire, and then freeze them. After I froze them, I shattered them with my sword. I went over to Milday to try and bind her wounds, but I was too late. She knew she was going to die, and she wasn't afraid. "Settarah, see to it that my mother gets my uniform and the note under my bed is for you." Said Milday as she died. I cried out when she died, because elves can feel one of their own die. I helped carry Milday's body with the help of Legolas. I was silently crying, when one of the dwarves made a joke, and the rest of the company started laughing. I kind of lost my patience. "Do you guys even care that she died?" I said as I stopped crying. "Wow, Settarah, stop being so dramatic." Said Kili. "Don't you talk to my sister like that, Dwarf-filth. She is of much more noble status than you, so shut up." Said Legolas as he held a knife to Kili's throat."Dramatic is lying Kili, Mourning is what you do when you lose your best friend." I said through gritted teeth. When we came to the gate, the guards bowed their heads in sadness. Tauriel took the prisoners and put them in cells, and Legolas and I went to Milday's parent's house to give them their dead daughter's body. We preformed the ancient ritual of letting a soul float into the afterlife, and up with the stars. "Milday wanted you to have her uniform." I said with emotion choking my voice. "Princess, Milday had a box she wanted you to have if she died." Said Milday's mother as she got the box for me. I Thanked her for giving it for me, and she thanked me for bringing Milday back instead of leaving her in the forest. I ran ahead of Legolas, but I was stopped by my sister, Serenai. "Where are you going?" Asked my sister as she noticed I was crying. "My room, where I can read something that Milday left me."I said as I kind of cried. A little girl hugged me and said,"Cheer up auntie. It's okay." Needless to say, I was shocked. It turns out that Primrose Greenleaf is my niece, and Serenai's daughter at that. Her father died in a battle against orcs that had come too close to our borders. I picked up Primrose and said," Hello, Niece of mine." As I hugged her and tickled her. "Auntie, I have something to show you in the throne room." Said Primrose as she wiggled out of my arms and tried to hold my hand as she walked.

 **Thorin**

Fili and Kili were put in a cell together, and the rest of the company was thrown together as needed, but I was taken to the throne room. I was accompanied by three guards on either side of me as I was led up to the throne room. "Leave me and him alone." Said Thranduil as he waved his hands. As soon as they left, he slapped me repeatedly. The first slap was enough to draw blood on my cheek. Then he brought out a whip, and took off my shirt and whipped me. He whipped me for about an hour, and then he put the whip away. He brought out some salt, and he rubbed it into my wounds on my back. I tried hard not to cry out, but I couldn't help it. The salt was like acid, eroding my skin. This went on for a few minutes, then I heard Thranduil cry out. I turned my head, and saw why. There was a knife through his hand that was Elven-made. He pulled the knife out, and got some healing salve from his throne. Apparently he keeps everything but his sympathy there. I heard some Sindarin curse words thrown around, and then I saw Settarah come around and slap her dad. Then a little girl came and hugged me. "That should make it feel better now." She said as she took her dress and wiped off the blood on my back. She awakened her magic by accident, and she part-way healed me. Settarah's sister came and picked her up. I guess I was still being healed, because she gasped and said,"Settarah! Prim has magic!" She said as she walked away with Prim. As she walked away, Prim Slapped her Grandfather. The look on his face was priceless. He was so livid that he made Settarah whip me. She did a couple strokes, and said "I'm stopping." As she walked away. I could hear her crying, and then Thranduil brought out a sword. He ran me through the stomach, and left. Settarah saw, and came to help me. "Thorin, stay with me. Look at me, Thorin." Said Settarah as she started healing me. The pain was so bad, that I almost passed out, but I looked at Settarah. She was glowing, and she was chanting something. I passed out for a few minutes, then I heard someone yell,"The Dwarves have escaped! there are orcs on the west guard! Battle stations!" Settarah kissed me lightly on the cheek, and she gave me the ring she wore when she was in trouble. "Put this on. You will be invisible, but people can hear you. I'll meet you where the other Dwarves are." She said as she grabbed her bow and her quiver and throwing knives. She grabbed a sword,"For good luck. " She said as she sheathed the sword. I slipped on the ring, and to my surprise, I saw Bilbo. He helped me get out of that cursed place and outside. I took off the ring, and killed an orc with a knife that was in another's back. I looked back just in time,and saw Kili get shot in the knee with an arrow. He screamed in pain, and fell in a barrel that the rest of the company escaped in. I jumped in a barrel and floated with the company, and turned around just in time to see Thranduil holding Settarah, and then he slit her throat in front of me. She fell to the ground, and didn't get up. We stopped for a small break far up the river to tend to wounds, and then I see Settarah walking towards us,with no wound on her neck. "I told you I would come, didn't i?" She said as she got some rags and bound Kili's leg. "Can you ever die?" Asked Dwalin in exasperation. She was finished binding Kili's leg, and then we moved. "Kili, did that arrow in your knee have something shiny coating the entire arrow?" Asked Settarah as she helped him up and supported him. "It looked shiny when I pulled it out." Said Kili. I looked at him, and he was covered in sweat from the pain, and my heart went out to him. A few miles past, we came upon a bargeman. He demanded payment, until he saw Settarah."What is the estranged daughter of Thranduil doing here?" He asked suspiciously. "I am travelling with these noble dwarves to their homeland." She said with her head held high. "Very well. Does your father know?" Asked the bargeman. "Yes and no. He knows that I am travelling with dwarves, but he doesn't know where I am headed." She said with her head still held high. "The payment is 20 gold pieces." Said the bargeman. Nobody had even 1 gold piece. "Use this as payment for passage, Bargeman." Said Settarah as she held out the locket that her father gave her. It was gold with tiny diamonds making a vine on the heart. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't let up. "Very well. What's your destination?" Asked the bargeman."Laketown, kind sir." Said Settarah as she helped Kili onto the barge. Kili winced in pain, and Settarah gave him an herb that's supposed to numb the pain. Kili fell asleep for 10 minutes, and there was no pain for him, thank Mahal. Balin and the bargeman were talking, and we found out he was Bard, the descendant of Girion, lord of Dale when the dragon attacked. He had two daughters and a son, but his wife had died. As we got closer to laketown, Bard made us hide in the barrels that we had brought from the Woodland Realm. Everybody but Settarah. He said that since she was an elf, she didn't have to hide. He filled the barrels with some fish that are apparently illegal in laketown so that we wouldn't be found.

 **Settarah**

I was interrogated and harassed at the city gate by some guy called Alfrid, so I made him shut up. And by "made him shut up," I mean that I cussed him out . The argument went like this,"What the hell are you doing here, bitch?" "I am here to see the master of the town regarding trades between my people and the people of laketown." "I think you're lying, orc-kisser." "Hey bastard, shut the fuck up or I'll tell my king." "Take her into the dungeon and let the master decide what to do with her." I was taken into the dungeon, but stopped by the master of laketown. "What is an elf of noble status doing in Laketown without my permission?" Asked the Master as he grabbed my arm in a vice. "I was under the impression that I could come to the town that my father commissions trade without permission from the Master." I said as I wiggled out of the Master's grip."I give you one chance to leave peacefully,or I will arrest you." Said the master of Laketown. "I'm telling my father, the king of Mirkwood,that you don't want to trade anymore. I came here to represent my people and my father, and you have turned the trade agreement away." I said as I walked away. "Bind her, and bring her to the town square." Said the master of Laketown as two armed guards grabbed my arms. I tried to get away from them, but they were extremely strong. "We've got her. Where's our payment?" Said the master of Laketown to a man without an arm, as he slowly walked out of the shadows. "I screamed at the sight of him and tried to get away by any means possible. It was Azog, and he was going to kill me because of what happened on the cliff. " **Remember me, little one? I'm the man whose wall your pretty little head will be hanging on."** Said the bastard Azog as he lightly drew a knife across my neck shallow enough that it didn't kill me, but deep enough that I winced. " **Tell me where Thorin Oakenshield is hiding, and I will spare your life. You don't tell me where he is hiding, and I will kill you."** Said Azog as he cleaned off his knife and dipped it in acid. "I WILL NEVER TELL YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE LIKE THE BASTARD YOU ARE,AZOG!" I screamed in the hope that Thorin and the rest of the company would leave. " **Bring her to the town square, and bring the scaffold. I'm going to have a new head to replace Thrain's, whom I killed long ago."** Said Azog as he dragged me towards my death.

 **Thorin**

We were just sneaking off when Settarah was captured. Then an armless man came out of the shadows and took some spell off himself, then I knew him. Azog had captured Settarah. I wanted to save her from her impending doom, but Balin Grabbed my arm."Let her go, laddie. She has done well, and she will die an honorable death." Said Balin as he dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief. "We should go to the house already. We aren't welcome in laketown." Said Kili as he looked at Settarah's captors with contempt. "Go, Kili. It's your turn." I said as I pointed to him. "Uncle, Azog is looking for you, and he will kill you when he gets the chance." Said Kili as he hugged me. "Kili, I promise you I will come unscathed." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Okay uncle." Said Kili. "Kili, no matter what happens, I am still your uncle, and I love you and your brother." I said as I jumped in the water towards Settarah. "Uncle!" Cried Kili as he tried to go after me, but Dwalin held him back. My one and only goal was to save Settarah, not caring whether or not I came back alive.


	6. of blood and sacrafice

**Thorin**

I got there unseen, mainly because I used Settarah's ring of power. **"** **This girl is a traitor and a liar. She has used me in ways that I cannot right now tell, and they were horrid. Her punishment for her crimes is death."** Said Azog as he raised his knife-arm to Settarah's neck, and drew it across her neck. She was chained to a post, and her hands were tied behind her back. Wearing the ring still, I snuck over there and kissed her on the cheek lightly. Then I untied her hands, and she stopped the bleeding. There was an ugly cut on her neck, and she was dying quickly. Knowing her blood was on my hands if I couldn't stop the bleeding, I took off my cloak and tore it into strips, and bandaged her neck. " **Come out Coward! I know that you're here somewhere. When I find you, I will kill you!"** Said Azog as he blindly swung his sword-arm around. Then he hit home, and ran me through the stomach. Settarah disappeared, and by disappeared; I mean she vanished right in front of my eyes. She had stolen her dad's ring of power, and somehow found the strength to slip it on. "Come, bear. I will take you home, to the land of your forefathers." Said Settarah as she hugged me. She helped me up, and healed me. Then she collapsed, and I screamed her name. She didn't wake up. I felt her pulse, and there was still a little life ebbing in her. I knew that the only place that she could be healed was in the Woodland realm, so I picked her up and started for the woodland realm. Then, as I tried to bind her wounds, I saw a flash of light come from an elf.

 **Settarah**

As soon as I healed Thorin, I blacked out, and I somehow knew that this was the end. I felt someone pick me up, and then I heard a tearing noise, and felt cloth against my throat. Then, someone picked me up from the first person's arms. I remembered nothing else.

 **Thorin**

The lady from Rivendell had come, and she took Settarah, and she said,"She loves you, Thorin. Don't let the past blind you from the present." She said as she traced her fingers along Settarah's head chanting something in ancient Sindarin. She picked herself up, took the ring off of Settarah's finger, and said"Thorin, take off her ring. You are still safe from Ring-sickness if you take it off." She said as she walked towards the direction of the Woodland realm. "What are you doing?" I asked as I caught up to her. "Taking her to the woodland realm, so she can be properly healed. She has a faint scar here just below her wound, which indicates that someone had slit her throat in the past day, and she healed it with her magic." Said The lady. "Her dad slit her throat, so I think you should avoid the Woodland realm." I said as she looked at me. "Very well then, we will go to Rivendell. By the way, you might want to grab my arm, Thorin." She said as she held out her arm. Before I could reply, we were in Rivendell. We appeared at the gates of Rivendell just as Lord Elrond got back from a hunting expedition. He cried out words in Sindarin of grief, and then he took Settarah from Lady Galadriel's arms and took her to her chambers. I felt light-headed and dizzy, and collapsed on the ground, and I was enveloped in black.

 **Settarah**

I woke up in uncle Elrond's arms, and tried to talk, but I couldn't talk. But he said," Hold on, be strong, everyday hope will grow. I'm here, don't you fear." He took me to Silvia's chambers, but my friends saw me. "SETTARAH!" Screamed Elizabeth as she tried to get to me, but was held back by one of the guards. Silvia healed me with her years of experience, but the pain was so great that I cried out in agony. I blacked out, but before I did, I whispered "Bear, don't let go."


	7. healing and grief

All the way back in Laketown…

"We'll make for where they were seen last at sundown." Said Fili as he walked over to Kili. "They were last seen at the town square." Said Bard as he gave Tilda a hug. "I was there when she was executed." "Can you tell us exactly what happened, as you remember it?" Asked Dori. "She was tied to a pole, and then something gave a speech. Her throat was slit, and then she was rescued. I know nothing more, because she disappeared." Said Bard as he let go of Tilda. "We leave at dusk, everybody but Fili and Kili." Said Balin as he grabs his cloak.

 **Thorin**

I woke up in a blurry state of mind, like I drank too much ale and was having a hangover. "Good morning,Thorin. I'm Settarah's friend, Samarra. Settarah says hello, and she asks if you are okay." Says Samarra as she brings me a glass of something. "Settarah said to give this to you. She said that it would help numb the pain, so bottoms up." Said Samarra as she walks towards the table, and gets some wine. " Samarra, tell Settarah that I said hi, and that I wish her well." I say as I try to get up. "You can't get up yet. She said so. If you get up, you might tear the stitches and mess up the healing." Said Samarra as I tried to get up, but she stopped me. "Who is "She?"" I ask as I lay back down. "Silvia, of course. And Settarah." Said Samarra as I drank the herb mixture. It tasted like mint and something else. "What's in this?" I ask as I hold up the cup. "Athelas and Mint." Said Samarra as she went out of the room. I started feeling woozy as she walked out of the room, like somebody was about to kill me. I blacked out in peace, knowing that I saved Settarah, and that both of us were in good hands.

 **Settarah**

 **"** Settarah, Thorin says hi, and that he wishes you well." Said Samarra as she brought in Silvia, and in turn, Silvia brought my uncle. "Leave us." Said my uncle as he brought over a chair. "Well, you're alive." Said my uncle as he touched my forehead. "Yes, I'm alive." I say as my uncle stares at me, in utter awe apparently. "Uncle?" I say as I get up."What, Settarah?" Says uncle as he helps me up."I miss my mom." I say as I start crying. "I miss her too, little one. But she is still alive, in our hearts. And if we keep her memory honored, then she will never die." Says Uncle as he helps me walk towards the doorway."Your aunt Galadriel wishes to speak to you alone, Settarah." Says Elrond with sincerity and happiness. "Where's Thorin? Is he okay?" I ask as I try to walk on my own. "He's okay, but Samarra gave him mint and Athelas, so he'll be out for a while." Said Elrond as he leads me to where Aunt Galadriel was standing.

"Hello, Settarah. Please, have a seat." Said Galadriel as she waved to a chair. "Let's talk, shall we?" She says as she sits down in a chair. This isn't good at all. She never sits to talk unless the conversation is very serious.

"What happened?" I ask almost in tears. "Was it my fault, because of the thing that I did to Thorin?" I ask as I almost cry. "No, sweetheart. It's a gift that your mother gave to me to keep until you were ready to receive it. This gift, signals that you are of age in your mother's eyes."

 **197 years prior…**

"Mother, if I do not come back from battle, give this to Settarah when she is ready." Says Guilietta as she paces the floor, as if she's anxious. "My daughter, you will make it back from battle. I guarantee it. You will get to give Settarah this gift yourself, as well as watch her grow up." Says Galadriel as she gets up and hugs Guilietta. "And if I don't?" Asks Guilietta as she looks up with tears making their mark on her face. "If you don't, then Thranduil and I will raise her, and mold her until she is a young lady." Says Galadriel as she kisses Guilietta on the forehead. "Mother, hang on to this until I come back. Give this to her when she has made a major mistake, and she has corrected it herself. Give it to her when she is of age." Says Guilietta with the voice of a mother, pained with the decision of possibly leaving her children.

 **3 weeks later.**

"Her soul will float amongst the stars, forevermore she will be at peace." Says the priest as the casket is lowered down into the ground.

"Mommy, don't go!" Cries a toddler with straight hair like her father, but Jet-black hair like her mother. A little boy buries his face into his father's cloak folds and cries, at the same time comforting his other little sister.

"Guilietta, my love. I will never forget you." Says the great elven king, laid low with grief as he lays down a single rose on her freshly buried grave. They all walked away, towards their home. Thranduil, to almost commit suicide in grief in his chambers,only to be found and revived from a maid. Legolas, Serenai, and Settarah comfort each-other through the night and day. Settarah looks out the window, only to see rain lightly tapping the window pane. The world would never be the same to Serenai.


	8. gifts and surprises

**Settarah**

"Your mother gave me this to protect until you were deemed ready, and she would deem you ready." Says Galadriel as she pulls something from the folds of her cloak. "This sword was your mother's. She enchanted it to deliver mortal wounds each strike. Very useful, you know. She also wanted me to give you a necklace. This necklace will help you be near to her, and she will be able to communicate to you if you have the necklace on." Says Galadriel as she gives me these things, and hugs me. "Thanks, Aunt Galadriel." I say as I start crying, and she hugs me. "Settarah, I think Thorin is awake. After all, Samarra only gave him enough Athelas and mint to make him sleep for about an hour or so." Says My aunt as she walks me towards his chambers.

Back at Laketown…

"We've searched the entire town, they're not here." Said Ori as he takes off his cloak and hangs it by the fire.

"What do you mean they're not here? They have to be here. They can't have left Laketown unless… FILI! WAKE UP! They went to the woodland realm!" Says Kili as he literally almost shoves his brother into the lake. "I'm up, brother. You didn't have to almost shove me on the docks!" Says Fili as the brothers tussle.

"You really want to go to the woodland realm, Kili?" Says Gloin as he pulls them apart. "No, not really. But if we get back Thorin, it's worth a shot." Says Kili as he pulls at a string on his cloak. "And if he's not there?" Says Balin as he gets up from the table. "Balin, he has to be there. It's the only place he would've gone, for Settarah's sake." Chokes out Fili as he hugs Kili.

 **Thorin**

"Good morning, Thorin. How are you?" Said Settarah as she brought a chair over to my bed. "I was under the impression that it was the afternoon, Settarah." I say very playfully. "Okay then, Mr. I-need-to-be-right-all-the-time, it's the afternoon. I brought you some bread, though." Said Settarah as she gives me the bread. I thank her, and then she said:" Thorin, I'm sorry. For everything." She says as she leaves. "Me too, Settarah. I think we both need to just grow up at this point." I say with the hope that she will sit down. It works. She comes and sits down. "Agreed, Thorin. Thorin, can you walk?" She says as she gets up.

"Yes, Settarah, I can walk." I say with confusion. "Thorin, we need to get back to laketown soon." Says Settarah as she helps me up. "Yes we do. When can we go?" I ask as I walk with her down the staircase. " We are leaving today, aren't we?" I ask as we rest at the bottom of the staircase. "Yes we are. And here we are, Galadriel." She says as she calls out to her.

"Are you sure you want to go back, Settarah?" Says the Lady Galadriel as she holds out her hand. "Yes, I am sure, Grandmother." She says with an edge in her voice, a nervous edge. "You know your fate if you leave, and it's your choice." Says Lady Galadriel as she lets a tear slide down her face. "Grandmother, I know the risks, and I will accept my fate. Can we go?" Settarah says as she hugs Galadriel. "Grab my arm, and you will be taken to Laketown." Says Galadriel. Settarah grabs her arm, and then I do. Next thing I know, we're in Laketown.

 **Settarah**

 _"_ _When it's time to live and let die;_

 _And you can't get another try;_

 _Something inside this heart has died;_

 _You're in ruins._

"Settarah, What did she mean by"You know your fate?"" Asks Thorin as he looks at me. "I think it's best not to discuss this right now, in the open. I'll tell you when we get to the Bargeman's house." I say as I finger the necklace around my neck. "Around this corner, don't step in the water." Said Thorin as we got to the house. We snuck in very quietly, so we wouldn't wake them up.

Upstairs…

"Bard, there's something downstairs!" Said Ori as he got up. "Ready your weapons, everybody!" Says Balin quietly as Dwalin hides behind the door. There's a large thud, and a cry of "Killian Durinson, never pull that shit ever again!" The rest of the company rush over to Kili, and What they see is this: Fili( Helping Settarah Get up), Thorin(Still yelling at Kili as he gets up), Kili(Yelling "You always taught me to be prepared, so I don't technically think that this is my fault!") "I'm just thankful that it wasn't an arrow" Mutters Thorin as he rubs his temple. Then he sees her, sitting by the fire, looking at Kili's leg.

 **Settarah**

Kili's leg had gotten worse, so I knew it was a morgul shot from the looks of his leg. "Kili, whatever you do, try not to put pressure or walk on this leg for a while, okay?" I say, hiding my concern efficiently. I walk up to Thorin and say,"Kili might not live, Thorin. I need to find some _Athelas,_ so I will be back in a few hours." I say as I try to walk out the door.

"Do you take me for a fool? Settarah, do you really think I would let you do this, after what happened?" Says Thorin as he grabs my arm. "I was worried that this would happen, so I came prepared." I say as Thorin's eyebrows rise in question. I kiss him. We held each other for a while, then I went out in search of _Athelas_ , and Thorin didn't follow me. A few hours later, I got back, but with nothing to show for my few hours of quiet searching. Then I see them, fully clad in armor, ready to fight. "Settarah, we are raiding the armory." Says Thorin as he hands me a bag.

"Is this for the body?" I joke, cringing on the inside for the real answer. "Very funny, but no. The bag is for the weapons, and if you drop the bag, we're screwed." Says Thorin as the rest of the company walks quietly towards the docks. "I thought I had lost you forever, my love." Says Thorin as he leans in close. My heart starts pounding in my chest so loud, that I'm afraid the dragon would hear it. Then he kisses me. His kiss is so full of passion and love, yet he misses something. "We need to get going." I say as I hug him. He agrees, and then we walk away. When he is far away enough, I start crying. I cry for his fate, my fate, and Fili and Kili's fate. I cry for everybody.


	9. of fates and weapons

Of Fates and weapons

 **Thorin**

I noticed something was wrong when I kissed her, and I thought it was family issues, so I didn't ask. It was like something was missing when we kissed. We walked, and then we found the armory, and everybody climbed into the window. Kili was the one to give Settarah the sharp objects, but I gave him too many at one time, and he fell on the stairs, making a big clatter. A few minutes later, we were surrounded by armed guards. Settarah managed to wiggle her way through an opening in the guards and then she ran away. Unfortunately, she was shot in the arm with an arrow. She dropped, and then we were taken to the town square.

"Master, we caught these thieves snooping in the armory! What should we do with them?" Said the guy with a unibrow, the same guy who gave Settarah to Azog.

"What are Dwarves doing in my Laketown?" Said a guy who looked like a corrupt son of a bitch. "What shall we do with them, Alfrid? Tar and feather them? Drown them? Slit their throats?" Said the guy again.

Then Alfrid noticed Settarah. She was holding her arm, gritting her teeth against the pain. "Well, well, well. Looks like you're alive, you little fucker!" Says Alfrid as he grabs Settarah's arm. She cries out in pain, and stomps on his foot. He squeezes her arm harder, and she almost screams. "You're going in the jail to wait for , and then he will kill you." Says Alfrid as he releases Settarah's arm, and laughs at the look of terror on her face.

"This is no ordinary Dwarf, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain." Says Balin as my legs decide to walk without me. "Is what the Dwarf says true?" Says some townsfolk in what they hoped would be a whisper. "If you help us take back our Mountain, then ALL will share in the untold riches of my people. I will restore Laketown to be a center of trade once more!" I say as people look at me.

"What are we waiting for? Find these people some place to sleep and some food to eat, for they have a long journey." Says the master in the hopes of getting some gold for himself. "But master, what of the Elf?" Says Alfrid with a cunning and malicious smile. "The Elf is with us." I say quickly. "If she can't stay here, then we can't stay here." The Master looks at us, and then he relents. "She stays." He says.

 **Settarah**

"Come on dear. Let's get that arm of your fixed up." Says a little old lady as she helps me up and takes me to her house. When we get inside her house, she isn't an old lady anymore, she's my Grandmother Galadriel. "Galadriel!" I say as I hug her. "How have you been, Settarah? I have some good new, and some bad news." She says as she takes out the arrow. I wince in pain, and then she applies _Athelas_ to the wound, then she bandages my arm."The good news is that you have enough of your medicine until the end of the adventure. The bad news, is that once you complete the adventure, you will die. You will die when the evil challenges you, and you will not see Thorin ever again." She says with sadness laced in her voice.

"And if I had stayed in _Imraldis_ , would the consequencses be any different?" I say through my emotions. "No, they would not have been very different. You would have been able to live for a few years more, and would've been able to make an antidote to the poison on the blade of Azog." She says with tears. "I might be able to make an antidote without you though. All I would need is a piece of the wound, some _Athelas,_ and some sort of venom…" She says, getting lost in her thought.

"Grandmother, how long would I have to live if I stayed here?" I asked, becoming homesick for the sereneness of _Imraldis_. "I would say, about three months without a cure." She says with tears in her eyes. "Settarah, I will have the cure ready in about a day." She says as she snaps her fingers, and goes back to _Imraldis_. Great. I was left alone, without anyone for company. Then I remembered the rest of my friends, and found them eventually.


End file.
